creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Xaronese Celestial Empire
The Holy Xaronese Empire was a theocratic empire founded in 1 XE by the Xaronese warlord Straxus the Conqueror. The Empire was dedicated to the belief that the Xaronese were a master race chosen by their gods to extend their rule over all humans. By the 41st century XE, the Holy Xaronese Empire was one of the most powerful states in the Teggedon Spiral along with the Interstellar Hegemony of Systems and the Khorellian Star Empire. History Formation The Holy Xaronese Empire was formed after the unification of the Xaronese subcontinent by Straxus the Conqueror. Planetary unification After the death of Straxus the Terrible, the Xaronese Empire underwent a thousand-year period of consolidation beginning with the reign of Emperor Draxus I. Under Draxus and his successors, roads and canals of unprecedented scale were built to link the people of the Empire together. New Great Houses were created by the emperors to govern the territory conquered by Straxus I and to provide insulation against the Royal Houses. Libraries and universities were built to provide a class of scholar-bureaucrats to run the Empire. Government and politics The Holy Xaronese Empire was a theocratic empire governed by an emperor of House Xaron. The Emperor was believed to be descended from the Lord of Light and ruled on behalf of the god, theoretically giving him absolute power. However, actual power varied from emperor to emperor; some were despotic overlords while others were little more than figureheads. The Emperor was the supreme source of authority, all government officials exercised their power in the name of the Emperor. The Emperor of Xaron was normally succeded by the Prince of all Xaronese who was usually the eldest son of the Emperor by his primary wife, the Empress Consort. The Emperor was assisted in his administrative tasks by the Quorum of Apostles. The Quorum of Apostles was an advisory body of twelve men chosen by the Emperor to oversee a department of government. The number of apostles was fixed at twelve; departments were created, split, or merged when required. Most apostles were members of the Imperial Family, often brothers or sons of the reigning emperor. Quorums were usually dissolved upon the death of an emperor and were reconstructed by the next one. Apostles of the Quorum were addressed as His/Your Apostolic Highness. Xaronese regional governance was relatively decentralised in nature; the Empire was grouped into domains which in turn were grouped into sectors. Sectors had between two to one hundred inhabitable star systems and domains had between two and one hundred sectors. Domain governors were appointed by the Emperor and were near-absolute rulers of their territory. Economy Combines The economy of the Holy Xaronese Empire was dominated by a few family-owned businesses known as combines. Combines were usually vertical monopolies with several subsidiary companies operating in various sectors of a market under the aegis of a holding company owned by a single family. These merchant families were greatly derided by the old nobility as uppity peasants who forgot their station. For their part, many merchant families believed the old nobility were relics of an obsolete era. Dispite their mutual animosity, the old nobility often took wives from among the merchant families and vice-versa. Slavery The Xaronese economy was heavily dependent on slavery. Slaves were either captives taken in war or products of commercial breeding facilities. Owners had absolute power over their slaves and could kill them at any time for any reason. Most slaves worked in the service industry but slaves could be found in every sector of the economy. The omnipresence of slavery resulted in high unemployment rates for Xaronese, ironically leading to many Xaronese to find jobs in the slave trade. Currency The official currency of the Holy Xaronese Empire was the Xaromark. The Xaromark was adopted as the Empire's official currency during the reign of Draxus the Preserver in the 1st century XE. Originally tied to the value of gold, the Xaromark was taken off the gold standard in the 15th century XE. Society and culture Xaronese culture was deeply stratified and highly belligerent. The Xaronese believed war was another way to worship God the Undying Flame. Xaronese society was formally divided into several castes that became largely ceremonial by the beginning of the Xaronese Era. The top tiers of Xaronese society were traditionally restricted to the nobility. Although only those who actually held noble titles were afforded special privileges, members of noble famillies could rely on a network of connections that were inaccessible to most. It was possible for commoners to be elevated to the nobility for exceptional service in the millitary or other fields. The nobility regularly pitted common-born Xaronese against non-Xaronese to preserve their own dominance. Religion The main religion of the Holy Xaronese Empire was Imperial Reformed Xaronism. The religion was founded by Straxus the Conqueror in the first century XE as a way to standardize worship across his empire. Adherents of Imperial Reformed Xaronism worshipped the Emperor as an avatar of the Xaronese chief god Xareus. Language The official language of the Holy Xaronese Empire was Imperial Xaronese Basic. Xaronese Basic was the most widely spoken language in the galaxy, spoken across the Empire and beyond. Imperial Xaronese Basic was regulated by the Agency for Linguistic Purity. In addition to Xaronese Basic, a second variant of Xaronese known as High Xaronese was used in religious services and other formal events. High Xaronese was descended from the Xaronese spoken by Straxus the Conqueror and his court. Compared to Xaronese Basic, very few knew High Xaronese outside of the clergy, nobility, and scholars. Military The Holy Xaronese Empire had one of the most powerful militaries in the Teggedon Spiral. The Xaronese military was divided into the ground-based Imperial Xaronese Army and the space-based Imperial Xaronese Navy. The militarism of Xaronese society was evident in the large recruitment rates of the military. As many as half of all Xaronese were employed by the military in some fashion whether it be as soldiers or the virtually endless number of support positions. A career in the military was often the only way most Xaronese could hope to move up the social ladder. Indeed, many noblemen attained their rank through military service. Category: Xaron Category:States (Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)